


And then the Alpha kissed the Omega

by adutchfangirl



Series: SuperBat A/B/O [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Brothers, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Dad Bruce Wayne, Daily Planet, Dom Clark Kent, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Jason Todd is Alive, M/M, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other, Post Mpreg, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Jason, Sub Bruce Wayne, SuperBat, Top Clark Kent, Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adutchfangirl/pseuds/adutchfangirl
Summary: Alpha Clark catches Bruce while the omega is taking care of their youngest pup. This story is short, cute and sweet.I’ll be posting more Alpha Clark/Omega Bruce stories, and you’ll read about their other pups soon. Their might also be chapters where the boys are older.





	And then the Alpha kissed the Omega

Not again..  
This was the third time that the pup was crying this night.  
Clark loved his son, of course he did. Just.. a little less when the pup cried...like, all night long.  
The man was about to enter Timmy’s room once again when he heard Bruce’s voice, soft and sweet. The Alpha peeked through the doorway and saw that his omega was sitting on the floor, holding their youngest pup in his arms. The billionaire was sitting with his back towards Clark, cradling Timmy while simultaneously breastfeeding the little boy. Clark hardly ever heard Bruce talk like that. It was a way of talking that his mate reserved for the moments the omega was completely alone with his pups, or at least when the man thought he was. Same thing for breastfeeding.  
When Dick was born, Bruce would shy away from Clark when he was breastfeeding their oldest pup. It definitely took Bruce a while to get comfortable with all that, but now the omega wasn’t extremely shy about it anymore.  
The smell of happy omega mixed with the sweet, fresh smell of pup infiltrated Clark’s nose.  
Better than the best perfume in the whole world.  
Clark just stood there, smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Seeing his mate with their newborn gave his body a warm, proud feeling. That beautiful creature holding a young pup was his. Clark’s alone, and the alpha would never forget exactly how lucky he was to call Bruce Wayne his mate.  
Bruce was in no way an ordinary omega. The young man had a very strong opinion and dared to share it with the rest of the world, something what was still considered unusual. You see, a lot of omegas loved to please their Alpha’s, agreeing with everything their mates said. Bruce however, did the exact opposite thing.  
It could be annoying every now and then, but overall, it was refreshing.  
In addition to that, the omega also didn’t look omega-like. He wasn’t very curvy, lean and fragile. It had a reason.  
Instead of depending on an alpha, Bruce had learned how to protect himself and those years of training had given him a beautiful, slightly muscled body in return. That is happens when both parents of a pup die when the pup is still young, the child will go into survival mode. Even with his training, Bruce wasn’t as tall as most alphas, but he always pushed his shoulders back and stood straight up, to appear strong and independent.  
Imagine Clark’s surprise, that this beautiful omega had wanted him as his alpha.  
‘Clark?’  
Clark’s lips curled up. There was no such thing as spying up on Bruce. While walking into the nursery the alpha noticed that Timmy had stopped crying. The pup was now looking in his direction with his green eyes, frowning.  
‘Such a serious little pup.’ Commented Clark with a chuckle. He saw that Bruce smiled too, also looking at their newest addition to the family.  
‘I wonder who he takes after.’ Said the young omega with a soft voice, wearing a tired smile on his face. Of course he was tired. Whenever Timmy cried, Bruce was awake. Omega instincts.  
Clark leaned down to kiss Bruce’s hair, then carefully took the boy from his arms. ‘Must be you, he’s beautiful.’  
Bruce shrugged. ‘Flatterer,’ But Clark didn’t miss the way the corners of Bruce’s lips curled up when he said that.  
‘Don’t forget to support his head Clark.’  
The alpha rolled his eyes. ‘I know, I know. You tell me every. Single. Time.’  
Bruce pulled his knees up to his chest. ‘Well,’ Started the omega, almost sounding apologetic. ‘you broke the screens of four phones in one year. Four phones Clark. That’s a lot.’  
The alpha stared back at the omega.  
‘Well, I.. wait. How did you know.. I-I.. but I don’t. Don’t treat our pups like I treat my cellphones.’  
Bruce chuckled and went to stand on his tiptoes so he could give Clark a kiss on his cheek. ‘I know. We wouldn’t have any pups if you did.’  
Meanwhile, little Timmy yawned like his life depended on it. Balling his tiny fists before curling up against Clark’s broad chest. Then, the baby looked up at Clark, really focusing those big green eyes on the Alpha’s face.  
‘Hi Timothé,’ Whispered Clark with a bright smile on his face. ‘Let’s try to sleep for a change, how about that?’  
The alpha walked up to the pup’s crib and then slowly tugged the little boy in, being ever so careful. Like almost every other alpha, Clark wasn’t exactly sure how to care for a pup, but the man had had some experience by now.  
Bruce walked over to Clark, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to stay warm.  
‘Thank you Clark.’  
Clark pulled the smaller man into a hug, to keep him warm. ‘That’s the least I can do after you watched the boys all day.’ It was true. Clark had been busy chasing a story while Bruce stayed home in their mansion. Working wasn’t necessary for Clark. Not with Bruce’s enormous heritage. But the alpha still gave his job 100% which probably had something to do with his desire to provide for his family, even though Bruce’s company made more money in a year than Clark could in a lifetime.  
Bruce yawned against his shoulder. ‘You are very talkative for somebody who just woke up at four in the morning.’ Murmured the smaller man.  
Clark bowed down and placed a soft kiss on Bruce’s neck, feeling the omega shiver in his arms. ‘You’re very sexy for someone who just woke up at four in the morning... ‘ Replied the Alpha, mimicking Bruce’s voice. ‘But if you’re tired I guess I’ll have to let you get some sleep.’ Bruce pulled back with a flushed face and nodded. ‘For a change.’  
Clark smirked, not saying anything in return. In a split second, he swept Bruce off his feet and pushed the omega to his chest, carrying him bridal style. Out of reflex, Bruce wrapped his arms around his mate.  
‘Hey- What are you doing?’ Squeaked the omega in surprise.  
‘Even ‘s worlds worst detective can see that, I’m carrying you.’  
Bruce simply stared at the face of his husband, frowning.  
‘But why?’  
Clark slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against Bruce’s, making Bruce blush once again. Adorable.  
‘Because,’ Clark looked directly into Bruce’s ocean blue eyes.  
‘I love you.’  
And then the Alpha kissed the Omega.


End file.
